Alive
by witchysha
Summary: Uma song pós-Hogwarts, com a música Iris-Goo Goo Dools. Revisem, POR FAVOR!


Iris  
  
by Goo Goo Dools  
  
Como a vida havia mudado! Quando ele poderia imaginar que um dia se tornaria um homem de 25 anos de idade, vivendo no meio de grandes bruxos, trabalhando como Auror para quem sabe um dia finalmente poder dar um fim àquela terrível guerra em que se encontrava desde seus 17 anos de idade. Não que antes ele não combatesse esse mal que atazanava sua vida, mas só conseguiu entrar realmente na guerra, combater de frente seus inimigos, que tanto o fizeram sofrer, depois de se formar em Hogwarts. Seus melhores amigos também haviam virado Aurores. Harry nunca duvidou que isso pudesse acontecer, afinal, tudo o que ele enfrentou enquanto estava na escola teve ajuda de seus amigos, direta ou indiretamente. Mas eles pouco se viam. Lutavam em diferentes áreas. Quando eles se encontravam era realmente uma festa, porque era muito difícil os três lutarem juntos. Normalmente apenas dois deles se encontravam e passavam as notícias para aquele que não pudera estar presente no momento. Mas para Harry esta noite era aquela que ele sempre esperava. Nunca sabia quando iria vê-la novamente. E cada vez que se encontravam era como se o mundo em que eles estavam deixasse de existir. Era como se tivessem vencido a batalha. Não havia descrição para o sentimento que os tomava quando podiam finalmente estar sozinhos de novo.Harry e Hermione namoravam desde o sétimo ano da escola e prometeram se casar assim que essa guerra terminasse. Harry foi novamente removido. Havia uma área próxima de Birmingham, Inglaterra, que precisava de reforços. A maioria dos Aurores daquela área haviam sido mortos e o ministério precisava de gente para substituí-los. E lá se foi Harry, sempre se arriscando nas áreas de maiores riscos. Quando ele chegou foi uma verdadeira festa, todos conheciam os grandes feitos do famoso Harry Potter. Ele havia derrotado um grande número de Comensais da Morte. Ele até reconheceu alguns Aurores com quem já tinha trabalhado junto em alguma outra área. Todos festejavam, comiam, bebiam e dançavam. E foi no meio dessa multidão que o cercava que ele a viu. Não estava vestida para batalha, mas vestia um vestido azul, simples, que chegava até os joelhos e usava os cabelos soltos, que esvoaçavam com a brisa noturna que batia. Seus olhos refletiam a luz da enorme lua que brilhava no céu e tinha um sorriso discreto mas seu coração disparado mostrava a enorme alegria que ela sentia em vê-lo. -Eu não esperava que estivesse aqui! Não me diga que está lutando nessa área?-foi tudo que ele consegui dizer, pensando na enorme sorte que tinha de ter sido transferido justamente para a área onde ela estava. -Ah, Harry! Que falta de sorte a nossa! Hoje de manhã recebi um chamado do ministério para que fosse lutar perto de Folkestone! Estou partindo amanhã de manhã!-o seu sorriso murchou um pouco, como ela queria poder ficar! -Ah não! Por favor, não me diga isso! Por que te mandariam para lá se estão precisando de Aurores aqui? -Eles precisam de gente ligada a área de pesquisa, então estão mandando um combatente no meu lugar. É como se estivessem trocando figurinhas entre áreas.-ela suspirou rindo um pouco. -Talvez seja mesmo esse o nosso destino. O que me faz querer aproveitar cada minuto aqui com você.-ele disse enquanto passava os braços em volta dela.-Agora me diga, onde é a sua barraca? Ela riu e o guiou, o puxando pela mão, pelo meio daquele mato que estava em toda volta, até pararem em frente a uma barraca, que parecia com barracas de acampamento dos trouxas. Eles entraram, e aí sim poderia se perceber que era uma barraca de uma bruxa. Sim, de uma bruxa, porque nenhum bruxo seria organizado daquela maneira, muito menos em uma guerra. Era como se fosse um sobrado. No andar de baixo se encontravam a cozinha e a sala, que tinha uma estante empilhada de livros. No andar de cima estava o quarto e o banheiro. -Hermione, você realmente encontra tempo para ler?-ele falava enquanto passava os dedos pelos livros da estante. -Harry, se você não se lembra, eu trabalho com a área de pesquisa, eu ipreciso/i ler todos esses livros.-ela explicava sorrindo para ele.-Mas você não veio aqui para falar do meu trabalho nem perguntar dos meus livros, não é? -Você não imagina como eu sinto a sua falta.-ele disse caminhando na direção dela. -E eu a sua, Harry.-ela o abraçava com tanta força que ele quase não conseguia respirar. Ele sabia que a partir de agora, palavras não eram necessárias. Ele poderia demonstrar todos os seus sentimentos de outra forma. Como ele sentia falta daqueles lábios pressionados contra os seus. Como ele sentia falta de sentir o perfume do seu cabelo quase o intoxicado. Como ele sentia falta de tocar naquela pele tão delicada e sentir como seu coração disparava enquanto ela o beijava e brincava com o cabelo da nuca dele. Delicadamente, ele passou os braços por volta da cintura dela e a apertou mais contra si. Podia sentir agora o coração dela disparado, enquanto ele passava a mão por de baixo da sua blusa. E ele sabia também como ela se derretia quando ele beijava seu pescoço. Ela sentiu-se até fraca nos joelhos. Sem pararem de se beijar, eles subiram as escadas e chegaram no quarto dela. Naquela noite eles se amaram e esqueceram completamente do resto do mundo, dos problemas que viviam, da guerra em que lutavam. A única coisa que Harry queria era ficar assim, para sempre, nos braços da mulher que amava. Ele desistiria de tudo por aquele momento, desistiria da guerra, esqueceria Voldemort e seus seguidores, enfim, tudo. Esses momentos junto com ela eram os melhores momentos da vida dele, era por esses momentos que ele lutava. Nesse momento ele não desejava mais voltar para o tempo de Hogwarts, como desejava quando estava sozinho no seu quarto depois de uma sofrida batalha. Tudo que ele queria era continuar ali, com ela, sentindo a presença dela alimentar a sua alma. Ele aproveitava cada segundo da sua presença, pois sabia que uma hora teriam que se separar. Mas ele só queria aproveitar essa noite.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
(E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar)  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
(Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você me sente*)  
  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
(Você é a coisa mais próxima do paraíso à que eu chegarei)  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
(E tudo que posso curtir é este momento)  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
(E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida)  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
(Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, (isso) acabou)  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
(Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite)  
  
Ele a amava mais que tudo na sua vida. Ela viu além da sua fama, além do menino-que-sobreviveu, que era como o resto do mundo o via, tirando os amigos verdadeiros que ele tinha. Ela enxergou o que ele tinha de bom quando era ele mesmo. Ela acreditou nele quando todos duvidaram. Ela confiou nele. Quando ele achou que tudo estava perdido, ela o fazia ver as coisas de outro modo, ela o fazia enxergar a solução dos problemas, mesmo quando eles pareciam perdidos. Ela o conhecia por dentro, ela conhecia seus sentimentos, seus medos, seus pontos fracos. Pelo modo como ele olhava para ela, ela já sabia o que ele queria dizer, o que ele estava sentindo. Ela sabia quem verdadeiramente ele era.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
(E não quero que o mundo me olhe)  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam)  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
Mas como tudo na vida, aquele momento tinha que terminar. Eles dormiram abraçados e esboçando um sorriso no rosto. Acordaram quando o sol invadiu a barraca iluminando todos os cômodos. Nenhum dos dois queria abrir os olhos, sabiam que quando acordassem, teriam que se separar novamente. Talvez se  
fingissem estar dormindo ninguém sentiria a falta deles e eles poderiam continuar ali, juntos, como era para ser. Harry não queria acordar e vê-la partir, muito menos vê-la chorar. Ela tentava de todos os modos disfarçar,  
mas ele a conhecia muito bem, sabia que ela chorava cada vez que eles tinham que se despedir e tomar rumos separados. Aquela noite parecia ter  
sido um sonho. E como todo sonho, ele teria que acordar e enfrentar a realidade novamente. Era para aquilo que ele vivia. Lutava sempre para que  
um dia ele pudesse acordar nos braços dela sem ter que ir embora quando  
amanhecesse. Ele queria que aquela maldita guerra terminasse logo, ele  
queria casar com ela, formar uma família, ter filhos, enfim, uma vida normal. Sabia que isso ainda ia demorar um pouco, por isso lutava ainda com mais garra para terminar tudo logo e ele poder seguir seus objetivos. Ele sabia que ela queria isso também. Quando tinham tempo, conversavam sobre o futuro. Mas era um assunto no qual Harry preferia não tocar, pois sempre quando a conversa terminava e eles tinham que se separar, ele ficava com um sentimento de vazio por dentro. Sem ela, seu coração era vazio. E o dela,  
sem ele era vazio também. Era sempre essa separação que os fazia sofrer  
ainda mais.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem)  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)  
  
When everything seems like the movies  
  
(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
  
(Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva)  
  
Como sempre, eles se despediram e ela desaparatou para Folkestone. E ele ficou ali, como sempre lutando contra suas lágrimas, tentando não sentir aquele vazio dentro do coração. Foi quando seus colegas o vieram procurar. Disseram que teriam uma reunião urgente com o ministro da magia dali alguns minutos. Harry entrou na cabana de encontros, que agora se encontrava lotada de Aurores. -Sentem-se, por favor. Eu os chamei aqui porque, finalmente temos uma pista de onde Voldemort está. E não é mais uma daquelas pistas que muitas vezes temos que não tem um mínimo de verdade. Essa pista sinto não poder informar- lhes de onde vem, foi transmitida por fontes muito seguras para o ministério essa manhã. Eu quero uma frente de batalha junto comigo, por isso vim chamar vocês para irem comigo ao local suspeito. Infelizmente eu não posso lhes garantir nada. Não posso garantir que Voldemort estará lá, não posso lhes garantir que é seguro, não posso lhes garantir que não é uma emboscada e também não posso lhes garantir que voltarão vivos. Entendam, eu vim aqui lhes dar a última chance de desistirem. Eu quero nessa folha os nomes daqueles que tem certeza que vão. Depois que o seu nome estiver nessa folha, não tem mais volta. A folha está aqui. Vocês têm meia-hora para se decidirem. Esperam que saibam o que estão fazendo.-ele disse e se retirou a cabana. Harry não tinha muito que pensar. Ele esperou a vida toda por esse momento. Mesmo sabendo que ele poderia não voltar mais, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia nunca mais ver a mulher que amava, ao menos ele saberia que o mundo estava seguro para que ela pudesse viver. Ele também sabia que somente ele poderia derrotar Voldemort. Dumbledore já tinha explicado isso e ele. Sem ter mais o que decidir, Harry assinou o papel. Mesmo correndo riscos, ele teria que lutar. A frente de batalha não foi formada só pelos Aurores de Birmingham, mas de todos os lugares da comunidade mágica. Logo ele viu um cabelo vermelho vindo na sua direção. Ele reconheceu seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley. -Rony! Quanto tempo! Nervoso para o que nos espera?-Harry nem precisava perguntar, bastava olhar para a cara do amigo e logo se percebia que ele estava extremamente nervoso. -Ah, Harry! Como eu não estaria? Podemos nunca mais nos ver depois que sairmos de lá! Isso é, se sairmos! Mas Harry não teve tempo de acalmar o amigo, logo ele sentiu uma mão repousar sobre o seu ombro, e ele reconhecia aquele toque. Mas também não virou para olhar a dona daquela mão. -O que você está fazendo aqui?-ele perguntou, não deixando transparecer o medo na sua voz. -Sabia que você me perguntaria isso. Saiba você que eu também sou uma Aurora! Você já deveria esperar me encontrar aqui.-ela se mostrava irritada com a maneira como ele a tratou. Ele virou para encara-la. -Você faz parte do setor de pesquisas! Não deveria estar aqui! O que você pretende, se arriscando dessa maneira? -Minhas intenções são as mesmas que as suas. Não é porque eu trabalho com as pesquisas que eu não posso participar da frente de batalha! -Mione, eu...Me desculpe, eu apenas...Eu tenho medo de você lá, você sabe o que pode acontecer, e... -O que pode acontecer comigo, pode acontecer com você também. Eu também tenho medo, Harry! E por isso mesmo eu vim. Também quero fazer alguma coisa para que essa situação acabe! Eu não agüento mais tudo isso! Se vai acabar, você sabe que vai ser hoje. Eu quero apenas fazer a minha parte. -Como você pode ter tanta certeza que vai acabar hoje? Você pode estar se arriscando à toa! -Eu trabalho com pesquisas Harry! Será que você não imagina de onde saiu aquela pista? Será que você não imagina quem entregou aquilo para o Ministro? Não é uma pista como ele diz, são provas, Harry! Nós sabíamos que ele estaria ali, hoje, e que ele não sabe que nós sabemos! Eu só quero ter certeza que eu fiz a minha parte!-ela agora tinha os olhos cheios de água.- Eu não quero te perder! Com isso ela se jogou nos braços dele e começou a chorar. Harry não sabia o que fazer, então apenas passou os braços em volta dela e acariciou seu cabelo. Como ele queria poder dizer para ela que ela não o perderia. Mas ele não queria prometer uma coisa que nem ele mesmo poderia fazer acontecer. Realmente, não era apenas uma pista. Era o local exato onde eles encontraram Voldemort. Este também não parecia saber que os Aurores apareceriam ali. Primeiramente ele mandou os Dementadores, que haviam passado para o seu lado, atacar os Aurores. Muitos não conseguiram passar dessa fase. Depois de ver a derrota dos Dementadores, ele mandou os Comensais da Morte. Esses eram muito fortes e faziam mágicas incríveis. Muitos morreram dos dois lados, tanto Aurores como Comensais. Enquanto havia aquela batalha Voldemort surgiu no meio deles, fazendo com que por um instante todos parassem o que estavam fazendo. -Creio que todos esperam que essa seja a grande noite. Que seja. Vocês, tolos, trouxeram diretamente para mim o que eu mais preciso para derrota- los, de uma vez por todas. Potter.-ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem de olhos verdes que estava um pouco longe, mas ao alcance dos olhos. Esse olhar fez a cicatriz de Harry arder como nunca, ele pensou que poderia morrer naquele instante. Mas como foi treinado, conseguiu com que a dor cessasse.-Muito ousado de sua parte, moleque, vir aqui. Acho que não tem medo da morte, não é? Harry deu três passos para frente, para poder encara-lo. Via seu rosto horrível, deformado, seu nariz de cobra e seus olhos amarelos. Aquela visão o perturbou. Sua cicatriz voltou a arder, ainda mais forte, se é que era possível. Ele tentava ainda com mais força se concentrar nos ensinamentos de Auror, e fazer aquela ardência passar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Até que ele viu Voldemort puxar a varinha e apontar para ele, que instintivamente pegou a sua também. -Potter, Potter, você não aprende mesmo! Suas brincadeirinhas de salvar o mundo não vão mais adiantar. A nossa batalha acaba aqui.-Ao falar isso sua varinha soltou um jato de luz vermelha que atingiu a cicatriz de Harry. Harry não sentiu mais nada. Na sua cabeça formavam-se várias imagens de pessoas morrendo. Então Harry viu uma das imagens se tornando cada vez maior e mais nítida. Ele reconheceu aquela imagem, já as tinha visto de relance em sonhos. Era a noite em que Voldemort matou seus pais. Viu tudo como se fosse um filme, desde a hora em que Voldemort entrou em sua casa, matou seu pai, viu quando sua mãe se sacrificou por ele e até quando Voldemort tentou mata-lo. Foi quando nessa visão de Harry o feitiço de Voldemort atingiu sua testa e lhe deu aquela cicatriz. Harry sentiu como se a cicatriz estivesse sendo aberta, estava sendo atingido por dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Ouviu vozes gritando em sua cabeça, mas não conseguia entender nada do que falavam. Sentiu que estava caindo no chão, mas ainda sentia que estava com a varinha em punho. Foi então que uma voz dentre todas as outras se distinguiu na sua cabeça. Era a voz de seu pai. Ele dizia: "É agora, filho. Não tenha medo. É para o seu próprio bem. Você tem que deixar que aconteça, ou isso não terá fim!". Harry não conseguia entender o que seu pai queria dizer com aquilo. A dor estava tão grande que ele não conseguia mais pensar. Ainda assim podia ouvir a risada fria de Voldemort. Sentiu que tinha gente perto dele, mas ele não conseguia ver quem era. Sentiu que alguém o abraçava fortemente, mas não via rostos e ouvia as vozes se misturarem com as vozes de dentro da sua cabeça. "Deixe-me te ajudar. Deixe-me mostrar o que deve ser feito. Não tenha medo, meu filho. Logo tudo vai acabar.", Harry ouvia seu pai dizer. Mas o que ele tinha que fazer? Será que era mesmo o seu pai falando dentro dele?"Meu filho, nós estamos sempre com você. No seu coração. Deixe o seu pai lhe mostrar o que fazer. O que nós deveríamos ter feito e não fizemos. Algumas vezes na vida, meu filho, nós não temos escolha. Mesmo parecendo que o que estamos fazendo não é certo, algumas vezes isso pode salvar milhares de vidas! Ao menos deixe que seu pai o faça. Deixe que ele te ensine, que ele te mostre, que ele faça!". Agora Harry ouvia a voz de sua mãe. Ouvir a voz dela pareceu conforta-lo, ele se sentia mais leve, e sentia que deveria confiar na sua mãe. Então ele já não sentia mais seu corpo, já não era mais responsável pelos seus atos. Sentiu-se abrindo a boca e palavras saíram, mas ele não conseguia entender o que falava. E de repente ele não sentia mais nada.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
(E não quero que o mundo me olhe)  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam)  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
Acordou com o sol vindo diretamente no seu rosto. Sentiu uma mão segurando forte na sua. Abriu os olhos e viu exatamente quem ele mais queria ver. Hermione sorria para ele enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos pretos e desarrumados que ele tinha. -O que...-mas ele não pode terminar sua pergunta, ela agora pressionava seus lábios contra o dele e segurava seu ombro fortemente. Harry se deixou levar e correspondeu ao seu beijo, até que eles ficaram sem ar. -Eu senti sua falta. Eu estava realmente preocupada. -Não precisa mais ficar assim, eu estou aqui, estou bem.-ele dizia enquanto agradava o rosto da mulher que ele amava. -Eu acho que você deve querer saber o que exatamente aconteceu, não é?-ela esperou ele concordar com a cabeça e continuou-Nós também não tínhamos entendido muito bem, mas Dumbledore nos explicou e deixou que eu te contasse assim que você acordasse. Voldemort tentou te matar logo da primeira vez que lançou um feitiço sobre você, que atingiu sua cicatriz. O que ele não esperava é que o feitiço que ele lançou sobre você fosse de alguma maneira reagir na sua cicatriz com o feitiço que ele lançou em você quando você era um bebê. E você pode então ver todas as mortes que Voldemort já fez com aquela varinha. E a morte dos seus pais te chamou atenção. E de alguma forma você conseguiu ouvir seus pais, mas não o que eles falaram antes de morrer, eles falaram com você ali, naquele instante. Dumbledore diz que isso tem a ver com o amor que seus pais tinham por você e pelo fato de você sempre pensar neles, ama-los intensamente, e pensar neles quando você estava em perigo. Então com a ligação dos feitiços eles se comunicaram com você, e seu pai pode agir através do seu corpo. Na verdade ele estava comandando a sua mente, fazendo com que você agisse da maneira como ele queria. E foi então que ele, bom, ele fez a maldição imperdoável e matou Voldemort. Ele sabia que você não teria coragem de usar a maldição. -Então era isso. Ele me falava que eu precisava fazer isso. Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. Então minha mãe falou que parecia errado, mas salvaria milhares de vidas. Era isso! -Harry, acabou. Finalmente, depois de tudo, acabou! Não tem mais guerra, não tem mais lutas! Nós somos livres agora!-ela disse e o beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
  
(Não quero que o mundo me olhe)  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam)  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
Harry e Hermione se casaram dois meses depois da guerra. Rony foi padrinho de casamento deles e também padrinho dos filhos deles, John e Lucy Potter, que agora já tinham dois e um ano respectivamente. Hermione estava grávida de novo, e dessa vez decidiu que seria surpresa, não queria saber o sexo do bebê até que ele nascesse. Harry agora trabalhava em Hogwarts, como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Hermione trabalhava no ministério, no departamento de pesquisas. Rony se casou e jogava no time oficial da Inglaterra de Quabribol. Tinha três filhos também, dois meninos e uma menina, dos quais Harry e Hermione eram padrinhos. Harry não poderia estar mais feliz. Tinha a sua família, seu emprego, seus amigos. Era um homem realizado. Claro que nem sempre tudo era maravilhoso, ele e Hermione ainda tinham algumas briguinhas, mas nada muito sério, que não terminasse com os dois se amando. Seus filhos eram uma mistura dos dois, eram inteligentes, e aprontavam todas. Harry mal podia esperar para vê-los em Hogwarts. Sua fama aumentou muito depois do que aconteceu na guerra. As pessoas o viam como em herói, faziam festa para ele e muitos ficavam sem jeito na frente dele. As mesmas coisas de quando ele era o menino-que- sobreviveu. Mas ele já não se importava. As pessoas que ele amava, o amavam por quem ele era, não pelo nome e a fama dele. Essas pessoas eram os seus amigos, como Rony e a esposa, seus filhos, e principalmente, a mulher que ele amava e que ele tinha certeza que ela o amava também. Eles sabiam exatamente quem era o verdadeiro Harry Potter.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu)  
  
Fim 


End file.
